Even in the Heat of Battle
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Dean and Noe  OC  meet on the battlefield and Noe doesn't want to hide her feelings any more. Oneshot


AUGH! I'm too much of a Dean fangirl... TT-TT Soooo here's a story with Dean and my OC Noe getting together in the battle at the end of the series.

Disclaimer: not it!

* * *

"Dean!" she called, casting a protection charm and tackling the boy to the ground.

He looked up into big, slanted black eyes. "N-Noe?" he asked. "Noe Sakong?"

She shoved off of him and shot a well aimed curse at the Death Eater who had attacked him. "You looked like some help would be appreciated," she shouted, looking down at him with a smirk.

Dean stared at her, shocked for a moment. He was still wandless and somewhat defenseless. He should have stayed in the Room of Requirement, but how could he with everything going on out here?

Noe rushed the Death Eater she was fighting and kicked him in the stomach. "Take his wand, Dean!" She stomped on the masked man's chest and started firing off spells at other opponents.

Dean scrambled over and yanked the wand out of the man's grip. The magic practically rushed through him. He had missed his wand so much…

He stood up triumphantly and started firing curses and jinxes in the other direction, his back to Noe's.

"How did you know to come?" he asked.

He felt her shrug. "I have been keeping up correspondence with Terry Boot since I left Hogwarts. He contacted me."

Dean ducked a curse that sailed right over Noe's head, but brushed her hair. He frowned and shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater. It missed, but behind him, he heard Noe shout, "_Confringo_!" and the Slytherin hourglass burst, spilling its contents down on the Death Eater and all those around him, making them slip and slide on the emeralds strewn about. A few stunning spells followed it, stopping all those it hit in their tracks.

"_Protego_!" Noe said loudly, making a barrier appear around them. "It will not hold for long, but I wanted to speak for a moment. I cannot work for us to be back-to-back." She took a deep breath. "If we get separated, we may never see each other again."

Dean shook his head. "Don't say-"

He was cut off when Noe grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to her, planting full lips firmly on his. "Get ready, when I break this spell, they will come at you full force."

Dean stared at Noe for a moment. Had she really just done that? Had she just kissed him in the middle of a war? He didn't know Noe very well, really, but what could have possessed her to do that? Fear? The desire to tie up loose ends? Dean wasn't sure he cared why more than he enjoyed it.

Noe's spell broke and she started dueling a Death Eater who directly in front of her, sending him down easily. Dean didn't have time to see what she did next, as he was promptly set upon by two of them himself. He had a wand now, though. He could handle it, at least for the time being.

* * *

Dean dragged himself into the Great Hall. Survivors were converging there, the dead being gathered and the wounded being healed. His eyes scanned the crowds , looking for Seamus. Before he found him, though, his eyes found a sight that made his heart stutter just a little.

He tripped over himself, limping toward the body on the floor with blood slowly pooling around it. A wizard he didn't know had his wand pointed at Noe and was muttering to himself quietly.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside her. He tried to ignore the sticky puddle he had put his knee down in.

The wizard shook his head, looking up at Dean. "Do you know her?"

"Uh, kind of," he said, not sure how to answer.

The boy stood. "Good. I've got to find my brother. You keep healing her. I don't even know her." Then he was off.

Dean frowned and looked Noe over for the source of the blood flow, which he found when he turned her some onto her side. She had a gash across her back that was bleeding heavily on her soaked clothes. Dean pointed his new wand at her injury and began muttering the healing spells he knew.

After a few moments, Seamus knelt beside him. "You alright mate?"

Dean nodded.

Seamus looked down at the wound and immediately pointed his wand at it, unquestioningly helping his friend heal the girl before them.

Finally, finally, the wound had closed, the blood staunched. It would scar, surely, but she would live. She was pale from losing so much blood, but not so much as to harm her seriously.

"This is that Ravenclaw girl, right?" Seamus asked finally.

Dean nodded. "Her name is Noe. She helped me get a wand before…" He thought of telling Seamus about the kiss, but it didn't seem like the time. "Is there anyone around who can help her more? Madam Pomfrey?" Without waiting for an answer from Seamus, he stood and strode to the healer who was flitting around as quickly as possible. "Madam Pomfrey?"

She looked up at him, her hair a mess and her face full of fear. "Oh, Mr. Thomas. What is it? I'm a bit busy."

He nodded. "I know, it's just that I have a friend over here who's lost a lot of blood, so I'm afraid to wake her up. If you could do something about that, I'm sure she could help heal the others."

Madam Pomfrey stopped for a moment, thinking about the possibility of another person to help. After only a moment, she said, "Alright, lead me to your friend please."

Dean sighed in relief and led her back to where Seamus and Noe were still sitting, Seamus using a conjured rag and water to wash the blood off of her as best he could. The pool of blood was gone, magicked away by Seamus's wand.

Madam Pomfrey knelt beside the girl and waved her wand in the air, then pointed it at her and mutterede. A bottle of something zoomed into her hand. She held it out to Seamus, saying, "You two ought to give her this potion. She should be fine once she's taken all of it. Use the _rennervate_ spell once you've given her all of it." With that, she stood up and bustled away.

Dean knelt in her place and pulled Noe up a bit, sliding his knees under her. Seamus uncapped the bottle as Dean pulled her lips apart and started pouring it into her mouth.

Dean wondered absently why Seamus was helping him without question. Didn't he wonder why, of all the people here, of all the friends they had in the room, they were helping this girl they barely knew?

His thoughts were cut off when Seamus spoke up suddenly. "I'm glad to see you, mate," he said quietly.

Dean nodded. "I missed you too, Seamus." He took a deep breath. "Aren't you wondering why we're helping her and not our other friends? I mean, there're tons of Gryffindors in here in just as bad of shape…"

Seamus looked up at him, confused. "So? You wanted to help her. We can go help the others when she's okay."

Dean simply stared at his friend for a moment. "She kissed me."

Seamus, taken aback, furrowed his brows. "When?"

He looked back down. Color was starting to come back into Noe's face. "During the battle. She's a good fighter. She helped me get a wand."

Seamus smiled a bit, then started pouring the potion into her mouth again. "Well, how was it then?"

Dean grinned a little. "It was good. Really good, actually. Better than Ginny. If- If we make it through, I want to get to know her…"

Seamus smiled and pulled the empty bottle away from Noe's lips. "Then don't die." He pointed his wand at her chest and muttered, "_Rennervate._"

Noe stirred for a moment and her eyes fluttered open, dark as night against her caramel colored skin. They landed on Seamus first and tried to focus, only able after staring for a few moments. "Finnigan…" she muttered. Her eyes swiveled over to the man whose lap she was lying in. They squinted and her brow furrowed. When she finally focused, they shot wide and her newly-replenished blood rushed into her cheeks. A smile broke across her face and she sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around him and planting her lips firmly on his again.

Dean wasn't sure how to react to this, but finally, he decided it was alright to put his hands on her lower back. She gasped a little at this touch and her eyes flew open to stare at him. Suddenly, she yanked back from him. "I- I am so sorry! I was just very happy… I- Sorry, Dean!" She rolled off of him and shot up. "I will find you after everything is over and apologize again! Okay? Bye!" Noe walked briskly away after that and knelt beside another person, immediately beginning to heal them.

Seamus tried to stifle it, but a small laugh broke through.

"Shut up, Seamus," Dean mumbled, blushing slightly himself.

* * *

so there it be people. Leave a review! i pay for them in tacos...


End file.
